Rencontre Parent Prof
by Very Bad Wolf
Summary: Et si Tony Stark avait une fille? Et si c'était le moment des réunions parents/professeurs? Une rencontre Tony/prof assez spécial... /!\ Ce situe après Iron Man 2, mais Stark & Pepper ne sont pas encore ensemble! Désolée, je ne suis pas trop douée pour les résumer, jetez-y un coup d'œil si l'envie vous dit! ;)


**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**C'est la première fanfiction que je publie, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si elle n'est pas génial... =X**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de comment j'ai représenté Tony dans ma petite histoire. Enfin par représenter, je veux surtout dire par rapport à ces paroles. Je ne sais pas si ça lui correspond, je le pense et je l'espère, très sincèrement. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette "chose" qui n'est pas génial je vous l'accorde, mais c'est la plus potable que j'ai sur mon ordi et surtout la seule que j'ai "finis". XD**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture! ^^ **_(Et évité de me tuer, merci! :D)_

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages d'Iron Man ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**N/A: Ce situe après Iron Man 2, mais Tony & Pepper ne sont pas encore ensemble.**

* * *

**Rencontre parents/prof**

Les rencontres parents/profs, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestais, c'était ça. Quoi de plus ennuyeux, franchement ?

*Vous êtes bon élève, vous perdez dix minutes de votre temps pour qu'au final, on vous dise que c'est très bien et qu'il faut continuer ainsi.

*Vous êtes mauvais élèves, on vous engueule et on vous fou la honte de votre vie devant vos parents, qui, en général, vous en colle une dans la tronche (ou deux, voire même plus, dépend des parents).

*Vous êtes un élève moyen, ayant des résultats moyen, vous perdez votre temps pour qu'au final, on vous dise qu'il faut que vous vous amusiez un peu moins en cours et que vous arrêtiez de dormir, et à la place, que vous vous mettiez à participer un peu plus et bosser d'avantage dans chaque matières.

Sérieux, à quoi ça sert, chaque année, chaque trimestre d'y aller pour entendre le même refrain ? C'est inutile. En plus, suivant vos notes aux contrôles et votre comportement en classe, vous savez déjà ce que va vous dire votre prof principal.

Aujourd'hui, les cours avaient été arrêtés à dix heures, pour pouvoir avoir notre après-midi de libre pour les rendez-vous. Mon heure de passage, était à quatorze heures. En temps normal, tout autre élève serait rentré chez lui, en attendant qu'il soit l'heure, mais moi, j'avais préféré rester au lycée, pour manger tranquillement avec mes potes, et patienter avec eux le temps de leur passage, les faire déstresser un peu, parce qu'il y a toujours des gens comme ça, qui stress un peu pour rien. Bref, il fut rapidement deux heures moins le quart, et il allait bientôt être l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec ma prof principale -soit dit en passant, que je n'apprécie pas, même si elle ne m'a quasiment jamais rien fait-. En bref, il allait bientôt être l'heure, et je laissais ma meilleure amie avec sa mère, pour aller attendre devant le lycée que mon cher « papa » arrive. Pourquoi « papa » avec des guillemets ? Bah tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas mon père. Non, ce n'est pas non plus mon beau-père ! En fait, j'ai perdu ma mère lorsque j'avais 5 ans, dans un accident de voiture, et j'ai perdu mon papa l'été dernier, et ne supportant pas le fait d'être dans un foyer séparé de mes amis d'enfance, je suis partit, sans même me retourner. Mon père et ma mère, c'étaient la seul famille qui me restait, je n'ai aucun oncles, aucune tantes, aucun grands-parents, aucun cousins qu'ils soient proches ou éloignés. En fait, je suis la seule descendante de toute une lignée, de toute une famille. Ma famille. Ne supportant pas le foyer, je suis donc partit, avec une modeste somme d'argent et quelques une de mes affaires. J'ai marché, pendant des heures, seule. Je passais mes nuits dans de vieilles maisons ou de vieux appartements abandonnés, je ne me reposais que deux ou trois heures par nuit, je vivais comme je le pouvais, au jour le jour en général. Mais un soir que je me reposais silencieusement allongé sur le banc d'un parc public, éclairé par un simple réverbère, il est arrivé.

_**Flash-Back**_

Je ne l'ai pas entendu tout de suite, j'étais bien trop perdue dans mes pensées. Mais au bout d'un petit moment, je me sentais comme épié, observer, je sentais que je n'étais pas seule. J'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis redresser, et j'ai sursauté. C'est là que je l'ai vu, assis à mes pieds, sur ce même banc, mangeant activement un sandwich, alors qu'il était minuit. Toute sorte d'hypothèse ce bousculait dans ma tête. Qui était-il ? Était-ce un psychopathe ? Ou un pervers ? Un tueur en séries ? Un prisonnier tout juste évader ou sortit de prison ? Un malade mental ? C'est lui qui me sortit de mes songes et de mes sombres pensées.

« -Hey, salut ! Tu veux un morceau ? Me demanda-t-il en me désignant son sandwich.

-Non merci, on m'a appris à ne pas accepter les « cadeaux » des gens que je ne connais pas. Répondis-je froidement, alors que je me redressais un peu plus correctement.

-Comme tu veux, en tout cas, il est délicieux. Ou complètement dégueulasse. Dit-il en faisant une drôle de tête. Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai trop faim pour faire le difficile. » Poursuivit-il en n'en mangeant une nouvelle bouché.

J'attrapais mon sac au pied du banc et en sortit une barre chocolaté.

« -Tient, un petit creux à minuit ? Me dit-il amusé.

-C'est de votre faute, vous m'avez donnez faim. Répondis-je tout aussi froidement que mes précédant réponse. Dite, vous êtes quelqu'un de malintentionné ou vous êtes juste fou ?

Il ria.

-Pourquoi cette question, j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de méchant qui pourrais bien s'en prendre à une jeune fille dans ton genre ?

-Laissez-moi réfléchir une seconde… Un type sortit de nulle part, qui s'assois juste à mes pieds alors que je me reposais et que j'avais les yeux fermés, dans un parc totalement désert et flippant, qui me tape la discute et qui mange un sandwich à minuit ? Non, vous n'êtes pas du tout flippant, et vous ne m'avez pas l'air du tout d'être quelqu'un de méchant ou qui souhaiterais me faire du mal.

-Ok, je l'admets, si un type que je ne connaissais pas me faisait la même chose, moi aussi je flipperai à ta place. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te ferais rien.

-Et c'est le mec à côté de moi qui me dit ça ? Si ça ce peux, vous essayer juste de me mettre en confiance, comme ça, vous pourrez me trancher la gorge encore plus facilement !

-Et ! Qui a dit que je voulais te tuer ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Euh… Un type totalement bizarre assis sur le même banc que moi ? Dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Ouais. Sinon, tu fais quoi toute seule, à minuit, sur un banc dans un parc public ?

-Je me fais cuir un steak, ça se voit pas ?

-Ah, en effet. C'est sûr qu'on se trouve dans une cuisine, là.

-Arrêter, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez à une folle. Riais-je.

-Tu l'es peut-être. Est-ce que tu l'es ? Folle ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ouais, je le suis. Lui répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Sérieusement ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Non ! Et vous, est-ce que vous l'êtes ?

-De quoi ? Sérieux ou fou ?

-Fou, voyons !

-Peut-être bien, oui.

-Ah, sa expliquerais pas mal de choses.

-Quelles choses ?

-Bah la situation, le contexte. Le fait que vous soyez dans un parc à minuit, seul, en train de bouffer un sandwich… Ces choses-là.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Le bruit du moteur d'une voiture arrivant au loin me sortit de mes souvenirs.

C'était après ce moment qu'on avait continué de discuter, je savais très bien qui il était, son visage avait-été affiché à la Une de tellement de journaux, de tellement de revue, et puis, il était déjà passé à la télé, et on avait encore plus entendu parler de lui lorsqu'il avait annoncé au monde entier qui il était. Il a dû repartir, moi aussi. Mais à partir de ce moment, ou que j'aille, il arrivait à me retrouver, alors on parlait quelques heures, et puis, chacun repartait de son côté. On s'entendait super bien, et il a fini par souhaiter m'adopter. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas demander une telle chose à quelqu'un, surtout pas à lui. Je n'avais pas envie que lui ou que quiconque ne pense que j'ai acceptée seulement pour le luxe et la richesse qui s'offrait à moi. Mais quoi que je dise, à chaque fois il était plus insistant. C'est fou ce que sa peux aller vite les demandes d'adoption quand on riche, et surtout quand on est connus ! À partir du moment où j'ai accepté, en moins de trois jours, j'étais devenu sa fille.

Bref, je n'eus besoin d'attendre qu'une dizaine de minute (et croyez-moi, dix minutes d'attente, c'est presque rien quand on sait à qui on a affaire) avant qu'une Audi R8 e-tron blanche n'arrive à toute vitesse et ne se gare pile à côté de moi, face à l'entrée du lycée. La portière s'ouvrit, et un homme descendit de sa voiture de luxe, habillé « simplement ». Il portait pour « l'occasion », une paire de lunette de soleil, des Ray Ban Aviator, un t-shirt simple bleu nuit, un jean bleu foncé et des baskets noirs. Il portait également à son oreille droite, une oreillette Bluetooth.

-Jarvis, tient moi au courant, d'accord ? Dit-il simplement avant de déconnecté son oreillette et de la ranger soigneusement au fond de sa poche.

Il verrouilla sa voiture d'un clic, et se tourna vers moi.

-Ta vue ? J'suis même pas en retard ! Me dit-il tout souriant.

Je souriais à mon tour et lui fit une bref accolade, avant qu'une autre voiture n'arrive, celle-ci noire comme la nuit. À l'intérieur, Happy, le chef de la sécurité et « ami » de mon responsable légal. Il descendit de la voiture, et la verrouillai à son tour.

-J'ai ga-gné ! Dit-Tony d'un ton amusé. J'ai crus pendant un instant que vous vous étiez perdu !

-C'est le cas, monsieur, j'ai dû couper par central parc. Lui répondit l'homme en costard cravate-noir et lunette à la men in black, qui venait d'arriver.

Tony se tourna de nouveau vers moi, et je lui demandai de me suivre, dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. On monta deux escaliers, pour arriver à notre étage. Là-haut, il y avait déjà quelques élèves qui attendaient patiemment leur heure de passage avec leurs parents.

-C'est la salle 31, précisait-je à mon responsable légal.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste. Fit remarquer Tony.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça me fais chier d'aller à cette rencontre parents-profs. Sérieux, en plus je la déteste ! Elle est énervante, agaçante, pas belle, elle se donne des airs de gentille, elle n'aime pas les élèves qui ne montre pas assez d'enthousiasme pour ce qu'on fait, elle n'aime pas les élèves qui ne partage pas sa vision des choses et elle ne supporte pas le fait que je ne sache pas quoi faire plus tard. Et puis son caractère, je ne le supporte pas, et sa voix qui ne va pas du tout avec son physique ! Bref, je ne l'aime pas. En plus, elle est célibataire, et elle se cherche désespérément un mec. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de draguer les parents des élèves ! Je te jure, cette prof, c'est un cas.

-Elle à quel âge déjà ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

-La quarantaine. De toute façon, n'y pense même pas, Tony. Elle n'est PAS DU TOUT ton style.

-Tu connais mon style, toi ?

-Bien sûr, tu veux que je te le prouve ? Des jeunes filles genre 20 ans, belle même sublime, bien habillée, séduisante, des filles qui ont tout pour plaire… Enfin, ce critère, c'est pour les filles qui sont là juste pour une histoire d'un soir. Par contre, ce qui te convient parfaitement, c'est une femme de préférence rousse mais pas trop, belle, bien foutu, un caractère qui sort de l'ordinaire, attirante, quelqu'un qui puisse te supporter, une Pepper Potts, en fait.

-Eh ! S'exclama-t-il consterné.

-Ne me dis pas le contraire, j'suis douée pour voir ses choses ! Et puis de toute façon, je ne te laisserais jamais, ô sa jamais, sortir avec l'une de mes profs, surtout pas elle.

-Sinon quoi ? Ria-t-il.

-Je te ferais la misère jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Je te sauterais à la gorge et je t'étranglerais de mes propres mains, je te tuerais et je découperais ton corps à la petite cuillère ! Répondis-je d'un air sadique.

-Ta entendu sa, Happy ? Il y a quelqu'un ici qui me fait des menaces de morts, il vaudrait mieux éloigner cette personne de moi !

-Oh non monsieur, je ne m'interposerais pas entre vous et la jeune fille.

-Et ! Dans quel camp es-tu ? Tu oublies qui est le patron !

-C'est à nous, dis-je en le tirant par la manche. On entra, Happy également. La prof referma la porte derrière nous, et Happy resta à l'entrée, tel un parfait garde du corps. Tony et moi nous asseyons sur une chaise, face au bureau du professeur.

-Alors, où est-il… Murmura-t-elle en cherchant mon dossier scolaire.

Elle leva les yeux sur Tony, et apparemment, elle ne devait pas le connaitre, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore dévisagé du regard. Étrange pourtant, qui ne connaissait pas Tony Stark au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde le connaissait ! Il avait fait la Une de tous les journaux pendant tant d'année, et il l'avait fait encore plus quand il avait révélé au monde entier qu'il était Iron Man, le super-héros. Et en plus, le mini-réacteur ARC qu'il contenait dans sa poitrine émettait une lumière bleue à travers son-t-shirt. La prof trouva enfin mon dossier et l'ouvrit à la première page. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était le nom de mon responsable légal, elle eut comme un déclic.

-Vous n'êtes pas son père ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupirais. Un cas désespéré cette femme, je vous l'avais dit.

-Non. Répondit Tony d'un ton amusé.

-Vous êtes son responsable légal et votre nom c'est Tony Stark, c'est ça ?

-C'est cela.

-Vous êtes fabricant d'arme ?

-Je l'étais, vous pouvez le remplacer par super-héros à plein temps. Dit-il d'un ton sérieux, avant de sourire, fier de sa remarque.

Je lui donnais un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ouch ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me frappe ? S'exclama Stark en me dévisageant du regard.

-Pour ton égo-surdimensionné. Souriais-je amusée.

La prof toussa pour mettre fin à notre discussion.

-Alors, 15,5 de moyenne, résultat satisfaisant…

Je ne la laissai pas finir ni poursuivre d'avantage et la coupa sans aucun remord.

-Hey ! C'est qui, qui avait raison ? Tu me dois 100 dollars et ta carte de crédit pour la journée ! M'exclamais-je un sourire illuminant mon visage.

-Je suis sûr que tu à tricher ! Répliqua l'homme assis à côté de moi.

-Rabat joie ! Il faut savoir accepter la défaite, Tony ! Dis-je en tendant ma main, pour lui faire signe de me donner les gains de notre pari.

-J'ai toujours raison, c'est moi le génie ici, c'était mathématiquement impossible que tu arrives à une tel moyenne ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, ce n'est pas possible ! Surement un ordi qui a planté en rentrant les résultats !

-Aucune erreur mon cher ! Un pari, c'est un pari, je réclame ce qui me revient de droit !

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit et me donna 100 dollars, la somme qui était convenue, ainsi que sa précieuse carte de crédit.

-Je veux savoir comment tu à fait. Tu aurais dû arriver à douze de moyenne, j'ai vérifié les notes que tu à marquer dans ton carnet de liaison !

-Il se pourrait que j'aie fait « exprès » de mal recopier mes notes, pour t'induire en erreur. Je dois avoir une mauvaise vue ! Dis-je ironiquement d'un ton amusée.

-Nan mais je rêve, tu m'as manipulé ! Tu y crois sa, Happy ? Elle m'a manipulée !

-Oui, monsieur, elle vous à manipulée et en beauté.

-J'y crois pas, je ne parierais plus jamais avec toi !

-Arrête de faire la tête, je ne dépenserais pas beaucoup, promis !

La prof toussa de nouveau, et poursuivit.

-Ensemble satisfaisant, quelques progrès à faire en biologie et en ESC, notes correcte dans toutes les matières. Comportement à améliorer, il faut moins dormir en cours, et plus écouter les profs !

Elle souriait d'un air angélique. En général, quand les profs disent sa à un parent, le parent regarde son enfant, et demande des explications, parfois, ce parent vous en fou une, d'autre fois, il vous engueule comme pas possible. Moi, j'étais fier, non pas que mal me comporter en cours m'amusais, mais parce que je savais que Tony ne réagirais pas d'une mauvaise manière, et parce que je savais que la prof n'obtiendrais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne me ferais pas engueuler, ni tapé, ni quoi que ce soit de désagréable pour ma petite personne.

-Bah alors, on dort en cours ? Me dit-Tony d'un ton amusé.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Comme si Tony Stark allait être méchant ! Comme si il n'allait pas, au contraire, approuver un tel comportement. On a qu'une seule vie, et elle est bien assez courte, autant en profité, me répétait-il souvent, lorsque je recevais à la maison, une nouvelle heure de colle. En plus, sa l'amusait de découvrir les motifs de mon exclusion ou de cette fameuse retenue. Sérieux ? Comment peut-on espérer qu'il m'engueule, alors que Tony Stark est un vrai gamin au quotidien ? M'engueuler pour m'amuser un peu, sa aurait été déplacé de sa part.

-Bah quoi, c'est fatiguant de vivre avec toi ! Lui répondis-je d'un ton sérieux.

-Quoi, tu vas rejeter la faute sur moi ? Je suis si difficile à vivre ? Me dit-il d'une façon toute triste, faisant une tête de chien battu.

-Oh oui, monsieur ! S'entendis une voix provenant de l'autre bout de la salle.

-Merci Happy ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement en tournant la tête vers le garde du corps.

-Happy ? Tu me brise le cœur, là ! Tu n'oublierais pas qui est ton patron, à tout hasard ?

-Bien sûr que non, monsieur !

-Fait gaffe, je pourrais te virer sur le champ ! Le menaça Tony sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Si tu vire Happy, je me casse aussi, et tu resteras tout seul ! M'exclamais-je pour défendre le garde du corps qui m'avait soutenue.

-Qui te dis que ça me ferais pas des vacances ou au contraire, très plaisir ? Sourit-il diaboliquement.

-T'es sérieux là ?! Ok. Ok je te retiens ! Dis-je en faisant semblant de faire la tête, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Fais pas genre de m'en vouloir ça ne te réussis pas ! Me dit-Tony.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et la prof toussa de nouveau.

-Les matières où _votre fille_ est la plus à l'aise ce sont les math, l'économie, le français et le sport.

Le portable de Tony se mis à sonner, et visiblement, il n'était pas en mode silencieux.

-Oh, excusez-moi. Dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il sortit son portable dernier cri, fabrication « Stark », et regarda le destinataire. Pepper Potts.

-Excuser-moi, je dois répondre, c'est la présidente et chef exécutif de mon entreprise, c'est surement _très_ important. Il se leva de sa chaise, et s'éloigna un petit peu.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Souriais-je satisfaite.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répliqua Tony.

-Attend, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Discutions dans le couloir, fille, quelqu'un qui te supporte, quelqu'un avec un caractère pas comme les autres, moi qui suis douée pour voir ses choses-là, ça ne te dit toujours rien ?

-Et ! Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Dit-il en me pointant du doigt, tout en répondant à son téléphone. Mademoiselle Potts, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ? La conférence de presse de 14 heures ? Bien sûr que non que je n'ai pas oublier ! Ah, il est 14 heures 15 ? Sérieusement ? Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas prévu pour le 20 ? On est le 20 ? Ah oui, en effet… Je suis occupé là, je ne pourrais pas venir. Quoi ? Non, je vous assure que ce n'était pas mon but ! Je vous en prie, vous le saviez que je ne comptai pas m'y rendre, je vous l'ai dit en plus ! Ah si, je vous assure que je vous l'ai dit ! Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être oublié. Vous m'en voulez ? Bon, bah offrez-vous quelques chose de ma part, un soin au Spa ou un diner au restaurant chic de votre choix, et mettez la note sur mon compte, d'accord ? Pour me faire pardonner. Et prenez donc votre journée, vous travailler trop, je vous l'ai déjà dit cinquante mille fois ! Au diable ces papiers, ils attendront bien une journée de plus ! Prenez votre journée, Pepper, c'est un ordre. Bonne après-midi, mademoiselle Potts.

Il raccrocha, et s'apprêta à se rasseoir quand un autre coup de téléphone se mis à sonner.

-Décidément ! S'exclama-t-il avant de répondre de nouveau.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller, de toute façon vous ne pourrez pas lui parlez plus longtemps, il va avoir un empêchement et on sera forcé de partir dans l'immédiat. Quinze minutes au même endroit, c'est déjà énorme, et je ne vous mens pas. Le seul endroit où il peut rester aussi longtemps, voir même plus, c'est dans son atelier. Dans un lycée, à une rencontre parent-prof, être resté quinze minutes, ça ne se reproduira sans doute jamais !

-J'arrive de suite. Tony raccrocha et se tourna vers son garde du corps. Happy appeler mon jet privé, dite lui qu'on décolle dans vingt minutes, il faut que je me rende au plus vite à Seattle dans l'État de Washington. Excusez-moi, il faut qu'on parte, ma grande, tu vas récupérer tes affaires et on y va.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Souriais-je. Il faut que je passe au casier récupéré mon sac et je suis prête !

-Attendez, monsieur Stark ! Il me faut votre signature sur ce papier. Dit la prof en tendant un papier et un stylo à mon responsable légal.

Tony baissa légèrement la tête et émis un petit toussotement en posant sa main devant sa bouche. J'attrapais des mains de ma prof, le stylo et le papier _(arracher serais le mot juste)_.

-S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à force de le côtoyer, c'est que Tony à horreur qu'on lui tende quoi que ce soit.

-Rien de personnel, je vous rassure. Précisa le concerner en remettant ses Ray Banes sur son nez.

-Et une autre chose dont il a horreur, continuais-je, c'est de signer une tonne de papier. Ou signer tout court.

Je posais la feuille devant moi et signait à la place de l'homme, imitant parfaitement sa signature. Je montrais mon chef d'œuvre à mon tuteur.

-Satisfait ? Lui demandais-je.

-Une vraie pro, je vais pouvoir t'envoyer Pepper à chaque fois qu'elle aura des papiers à me faire signer ! Me répondit-il.

-Elle sait également imiter ta signature, je te rappelle, elle veut juste que ce soit toi, qui les signes et non quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'en tant que dirigeant de Stark Industrie, c'est ton rôle à toi, de signer cette foutu paperasse. Tu auras beau vouloir me l'envoyer, elle ne te lâchera jamais !

Je redonnais le papier et le stylo à ma prof, cette dernière blasé d'avoir eus une réunion parent-professeur aussi spécial, étrange, et où tout ne ce passais pas comme elle aurait pu l'espérer ou imaginez.

-Je pourrais toujours essayer. Me dit-Stark en référence à ma dernière remarque.

-En parlant de Pepper, demain c'est son anniv'. Tu n'as pas oublié ? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle.

-Quoi c'est vrai ? Déjà ?

-Oui, à la même date que l'année dernière, Tony ! T'es vraiment pas douée pour retenir les dates d'anniversaire toi.

-C'était quand le tiens ? Me demanda curieusement Tony, d'un ton hésitant.

-Il y a un mois et six jours. Répondis-je amusée de sa question.

-Je te l'ai souhaité ?

-Toujours pas !

-Oh merde, je suis désolé, bon anniversaire de retard, ma grande. Tu m'en veux ?

-Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir pour un anniversaire oublié ? T'es comme ça, je ne vais pas te blâmer d'être toi-même ! Par contre, si t'oublie celui de Pepper, je te jure que je t'étripe.

-Il va falloir que tu me le rappelle toute la soirée si tu ne veux pas que j'oublie. Tu m'as dit que c'était quand déjà ?

-Demain. Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré Stark.

-Eh ! Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle « Stark », j'ai toujours l'impression que tu m'en veux quand tu m'appelle comme ça !

-Je sais, mais c'est marrant de te faire culpabilisé !

-Moi ? Culpabilisé ? Ah ça, JAMAIS !

Je riais amusée et ont quittaient la salle, puis le couloir, avec Happy derrière nous.

* * *

**Bon bah voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! ^^**


End file.
